


30 Day Smut Challenge (Haikyuu Version)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: 🧡HAIKYUU VERSION🧡⇃⇂Come and read through each day about smut with some of our favorite characters!⇃⇂☓Contains mature content☓&❀Female orientated❀⇃⇂Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+⇃⇂←Disclaimer→I do not own Haikyuu.All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Haruichi Furudate.I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.⇃⇂Started: 26/1/2021Completed: TBD
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. DISCLAIMER

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to my 'Haikyuu' version of '30 Day Smut Challenge'!

I do not in anyway own 'Haikyuu' content (such as plot, characters, etc.) as all rights remain to Haruichi Furudate.

Most of the characters are 16-18+ as there is sexual content between certain scenes.

🏐═════════════════🏐

This book is rated M(+18) for the following (And is not limited to) reasons:

This book will contain:

Mature themes such as smut, different varieties of kinks, etc., teenage romance, (somewhat) age gap and more.

I personally do not romanticize not glorify any of these triggering/dark/sensitive subjects, so please don't report if you think I do, because I really don't.

Do not post any hate comments on certain characters or certain ships otherwise they will be deleted.

🏐═════════════════🏐

Please read at your own risk if you are not comfortable with any of this content.

For those who do wish to continue, I hope you all enjoy this!

🏐═════════════════🏐

𝐃𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒═══════════════════════

sunniethebakubean, HONEYACHI, N0YACULT, OVERHAVL, minishoyo, URAVITSY, UCHITATAS, JAMTRAP, ERINTAROUS, OHOHOHSHOYO, toorukawass, 1800SADOMASOCHIST, hmuwilbur, noya-sexual, astr0naut-, SWAGEYAMA-TOBIYOLO, -CHAILATTE, 1800ACADEMIA, MagicBrat

(aka my babes on Wattpad)

🏐═════════════════🏐

!WARNING!

Updates will be slow for a while! So please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding!

Please enjoy '30 Day Smut Challenge'


	2. Chapter 2

🧡HAIKYUU VERSION🧡

⇃⇂

Come and read through each day about smut with some of our favorite characters!

⇃⇂

☓Contains mature content☓

&

❀Female orientated❀

⇃⇂

Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+

⇃⇂

←Disclaimer→  
I do not own Haikyuu.  
All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.

⇃⇂

Started: 26/1/2021  
Completed: TBD


	3. Day 1: Naked Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥︎═════════════♥︎
> 
> Character(s):  
> Shinsuke Kita
> 
> Requested by;  
> coldbasket (on Wattpad)
> 
> ♥︎═════════════♥︎

Your body turned slightly in your sleep as you started to feel the warm bask of the sunlight mixing with the silky white sheets that were tangled between your own and your husband's naked bodies. A soft feeling of a hand and fingers started to gently brush through your h/l h/c locks, making you smile gently as you started to feel yourself falling asleep again.

"Morning my beautiful wife", your husband's voice husked, his hot breath touching your ear as his hands gently wrapped themselves around your body.

"Morning my handsome", a small smile crawled onto your lips as your e/c gems finally fluttered themselves open, ending up staring at your husband's handsome features with his messy bi-colored bed head and his slit grey eyes looking down at your body covered in hickeys, bruises and dark marks from the night before.

Your eyes trailed up from your husband's face down to his well built body from the years of farming in his youth and even now being a rice farmer and being the captain of a nationals champion school in volleyball.

A small smile found themselves crawling onto Shinsuke's lips as he looked down at your face, "I see someone's still in the mood"

"I sure am", you couldn't help but giggle slightly in return as you leaned in and pecked his lips softly while wrapping your arms around his muscular neck.

His lips connected to your own in a sweet passionate kiss as his arms wrapped around your waist, bringing your body close to your own. Your breasts pressed against his muscular chest, feeling your perky hardened nipples brushing along with his skin, making the rice farmer smirk softly at the feeling between the kiss.

Pulling his lips away from your own momentarily, the white and black hair colored male's eyes looked into your own with a small smile on his lips, "seems like we could use another day like this, right my love?"

You smiled softly in return to your husband as your hand gently moved down to touch his muscular shoulder, "Yes darling, we sure could"

-

Bitch!

Ya'll don't know how much I love my baby Kita here!

I'm sorry if this is kinda crappy but I'm kinda happy on how it turned out!

And this is my first time writing any content about him like this!

He's such a cutie I love him!

😭😍

See you guys in the next chapter!

Byeonara!


End file.
